Aiden Pearce
Aiden Pearce is the protagonist of watch dogs and is a highly skilled Grey-Hat hacker who has access to the CTOS of Chicago using a highly specialized device given to him by one of his allies, the Profiler Because of the danger put to those in his past whom he loved, he has taken to a personal crusade against the powers that be. His obsession with security, surveillance, and control borders on the paranoid and dangerous, extending to monitoring his own family unbeknownst to them. Aiden is very protective of his family, and will go to extreme lengths to ensure their safety. His regard for loved ones is strong enough to seek retribution against any who have hurt them. Aiden's behavior comes across as quite relaxed in the face of pressure. When in a tricky situation his high level of composure can be seen, even making light of a situation that could potentially lead him to prison or death. Aiden is also fairly athletic, possessing good muscular strength, good sprint speed and agility. His physical strength can often be seen when he is chasing down criminals and when using his telescopic baton for melee combat. Aiden is not afraid to take a human life if necessary if someone gets in the way of his goals. Aiden could be seen as ruthless and cold, but he does this to help bring the corruption in the city to a stop by doing the things the cops can't, or won't do. Aiden is a Caucasian male with green eyes, dark brown mid-length hair, and light facial hair. He appears to be of mesomorphic build. Aiden normally wears a grey, long-sleeve, zip-neck sweater, usually un-tucked. On top of the sweater, Aiden wears a modern, brown, knee-length trench coat. Aiden wears dark grey trousers and brown boots. Aiden also keeps a shroud tucked into the neck of his sweater/jumper, he may pull the shroud up so that it covers his face up to the bridge of his nose. Aiden also wears a dark brown cap with the stylised "Nexus" logo on the front of it. Aiden Pearce was born in Belfast, Northern Ireland on May 2, 19742, during the Troubles. In this dangerous and violent time period, Pearce grew accustomed to violence, which he often uses to achieve his goals. After leaving Ireland and becoming a Naturalized Citizen of the United States of America, Pearce built up an extensive criminal record in the States; arrested several times on charges of computer fraud, illegal possession of a firearm, and grand larceny. He served 11 months in a Cook County Correctional Facility before escaping the charges. He has a bench warrant out for his immediate arrest, and is a well-known vigilante. However, his actions have had a profound effect on his family, whom have suffered in the past because of his deeds, and once again face immediate danger. How exactly has not been officially declared, but as already mentioned, Aiden takes control Chicago in order to inflict his own brand of justice against those responsibly for his family's suffering. Pearce is highly proficient in hand to hand combat, lethal and non-lethal tactics, offensive and defensive driving, gunplay, hacking, and parkour. He can chain together actions in rapid succession such as vaulting over a fence while hacking an electAlthough Aiden is right-handed, he can use both his profiler and a one-handed weapon simultaneously. . Although Aiden is right-handed, he can use both his profiler and a one-handed weapon simultaneously. *Aiden, as part of his hacking skills and need to monitor his family, is proficient in social engineering. *The broken "Z" on his mask is based off the logo of the game's original developer studio title, Nexus. *It has been confirmed in the Story Trailer that Aiden had a 6-year-old niece, Lena Pearce.